My Darling Yandere
by ravengal
Summary: One shot. Parody of femslash. Fluttershy's been waiting for years to tell her amazing, wonderful, beautiful, perfect Applejack her feelings... but something stands in the way. Psychoshy ain't having that.


Author's note: Well, hello there! This fic idea came from a conversation I had with VGS2. XD It was meant to be a random little thing not to be taken seriously, but I grew attached to it... so here it is! I hope you like it.

* * *

**My Darling Yandere**

Fluttershy smiled at her prized possession. It had taken her a lot of time and effort to create this masterpiece – and she wouldn't have settled for anything short of flawless when it came to this particular treasure – so it was only natural that she loved every inch of it.

She stroked the plush toy's blonde mane, admiring once again how smooth it was. She wondered if the real mane felt as smooth. Ooh, it gave her goosebumps imagining herself running her hoof through it. Being careful not to knock the plush's tiny cowgirl hat off its head, she lightly kissed its cheek. Oh, how she'd love to kiss the real thing... and, soon, she'd be able to.

Placing the plush down on its matching rug that she'd stitched herself, she glanced up at the matching photographs that were covering the walls and beamed. Yep, soon, this filly would be all hers. Never once breaking her grin, she left the closet, then closed and locked it behind her. She couldn't afford to let Angel get near her collection again. The silly bunny didn't approve and always tried to throw her precious treasures out. She couldn't understand why.

With a happy sigh, she remembered the first time she'd developed feelings for her beloved; it was many years ago now and, although she hadn't realised it at the time, it had been the start of something big. The filly had helped her out when no one else would and been her true knight in shining armour. No colt could ever hope to match up to the filly's radiance in all things. She was strong, loyal, generous _and_ honest. The whole package, really – not to mention the perfect balance to her own shy, scared demeanor, like a female knight and her princess – and the more the years went by, the more apparent all of this became to Fluttershy. This pony was her world.

She was really excited. Today was the day, after so many years, that she'd finally confess her love and begin the happily ever after that she'd been so desperately craving. She'd been far too scared and shy to do it before, but no more! Today, she was going to shine! Today, this pony would be hers!

Ignoring Angel's disapproving glare, she cackled quietly to herself. "Oh, Applejack..." she said, "soon... very soon..."

* * *

Finally, she'd made it to her beloved's home. Touching down in Sweet Apple Acres, she positively swooned at the sight of Applejack doing what she did best: bucking apples. Oh, she could watch her do this for hours. The way those strong and slender legs moved in perfect rhythm to deliver a strong kick to the rough bark of the trees. Right now wasn't the time for that, however, as she had work to do. Mustering as much courage as she could, she strode over to the earth pony.

Applejack looked up at her and smiled. "Why, howdy, Fluttershy!" she said.

"Hey, Applejack," Fluttershy replied.

"So, what brings ya out to my farm?"

"Well..."

She trailed off as she envisioned their future. They'd spend their evenings curled up in bed together, trading kisses and cuddles. They'd get Twilight Sparkle to make one of them a colt for a day, so that they could have a little filly together. Adopting simply wouldn't do, as the filly just _had_ to have both her DNA and Applejack's. She would accept nothing less. They'd be the happiest couple alive and the envy of all of Ponyville. No, the envy of all of Equestria! And Pinkie Pie would throw them the biggest parties anypony had ever seen to celebrate their love. She cackled quietly to herself, a sliver of drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Uh... sugar cube? You okay?"

She quickly snapped out of her daydream at the sound of that honeyed Southern drawl. "Oh! Yes." _Soon, it will all be mine..._ she thought.

"Oh, good. For a moment there, the lights were on, but nopony was home. I thought maybe somethin was wrong."

Fluttershy giggled. Oh, Applejack and her sense of humour. "No, I'm fine."

"Alrighty, then. So, what brings ya out here? Ya need somethin or ya just wanna hang out?"

"Actually..." Fluttershy's eyes shone with an inner light. It was finally time. The filly would finally be hers, forever. "There's something I wanted to tell you..."

"Oh? What's that, then?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I love you!" She leapt on Applejack and knocked her to the ground.

"Whoa, Nelly!"

She rained down kisses upon the earth pony's muzzle. "I love you, Applejack. I love you. I love you."

"H-Hold on a second there, Fluttershy!"

"Hmm?" She pulled herself off Applejack and watched the earth pony climb to her four hooves.

"Ya... Ya love me?"

Fluttershy nodded vigorously. "Very much! And don't worry! I have it all planned out! For now, we can stay at our own houses, so that _you_ can take care of your orchard and _I_ can take care of my animals... but, in the future, I'll happily move all my animals over _here_, so that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, sugar cube!"

Applejack appeared to be sweating nervously now. Fluttershy found that rather cute, not to mention pretty hot.

"What's wrong, Applejack?"

"It... well... I..."

Fluttershy gave a coy smile. The poor dear was probably just overwhelmed, that's all. She knew that the earth pony would soon warm to the idea and be hers for all eternity. Gee, how many little fillies and colts should they have in the future? She, personally, wanted at least three, but she was willing to compromise.

"Yes?"

"I..." Applejack stared at her hoof as it scuffed on the ground. "I'm mighty flattered and all, but..."

"But?"

"I... well, ya see..."

"Yes?"

"... Aw, shoot. I wasn't ready to tell anypony yet, but I'm already seein somepony."

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat. Her eye twitched. "... What?"

Applejack looked thoughtful, although she was blushing at the same time. "Well, technically it's more than _one_ somepony, but I'm workin on narrowin it down to one."

Fluttershy's blood boiled, causing her entire face to tremble in anger. "... Who?"

"... I wasn't gonna say anything, but... I'm havin trouble decidin between Rainbow Dash and Rarity."

Fluttershy's voice caught in her throat. "Rainbow Dash and... Rarity?"

Applejack blush intensified. "Uh huh. I've been seein em both for a while now. They know about each other, but it don't make it any easier... especially since I've had a few tumbles with both of em." The earth pony smiled softly.

Fluttershy was seething now. Her beloved had _tumbled_ with Rainbow Dash and Rarity? There was no way she was going to stand for this. Applejack was _hers_! Nopony else was going to have her! _Nopony_!

"_Tumbled_?"

Applejack jumped at the fierce tone and looked straight at Fluttershy for the first time since scuffing her hoof on the ground. "F-Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy took a step forward. "You're mine."

"Wha-?"

She took another step forward. "You're mine! I can't believe you'd tumble around with our friends when you're _mine_!"

"N-Now wait just an applebuckin minute! I don't belong to-"

"_Mine_!"

Applejack took a step back. "I'm mighty sorry, Fluttershy, but-"

"_Mine_!"

"Maybe if I wasn't already involved with Rainbow and Rarity, I'd-"

"_MINE_!"

Fluttershy leapt at Applejack, but the earth pony managed to dodge out of the way in time. The pegasus pony went crashing to the ground.

"Ya've gone plumb crazy!"

Fluttershy slowly pushed herself to her hooves. "Nopony... Nopony else... can have you..." She finally stood up. "You're mine!"

Applejack looked as though she was scared, yet trying to appear unfazed. Fluttershy couldn't care less. How Applejack felt no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was taking back what was hers!

"Sugar cube? I think ya need to rest a bit. I'll go get Granny Smith to set up a bed and-"

Fluttershy growled, stomping a hoof. "No! The only thing I want... is _you_!"

"But I told you, I'm-"

With a primal roar, Fluttershy lunged at Applejack again, but, this time, Applejack simply fled. Fluttershy crashed to the ground, lifting her head to see her beloved galloping away. She leapt to her feet.

"_COME BACK_!"

Panting like a wild animal, she only had one thing on her mind: to give chase like a predator to their prey. She quickly galloped after Applejack.

* * *

Applejack was confused and very scared. What had happened to Fluttershy? What had happened to the shy, sweet little pegasus pony that was afraid of everything? She definitely preferred her to the complete psychopath that was chasing her across Sweet Apple Acres. She supposed love could do that to some ponies, but, good grief, she missed the Fluttershy that she knew so well.

She'd only seen this psychotic side of the pegasus pony once before: at the Grand Galloping Gala. She'd had no idea why Fluttershy had been yelling at Canterlot's animals, but the sight of her like that had freaked her out slightly. She never thought she'd ever see that side of her again.

"Get back here, Applejack!" Fluttershy snarled.

"I ain't doin no such thing!" she called back, attempting to sound tough. She was sure her voice had cracked, though.

"Whether you like it or not... _you're going to LOVE MEEEEEE_!"

Terror struck Applejack's heart. Fluttershy had said those terrifying words again, except, this time, they were directed at _her_. She shuddered at what the pegasus pony might do to her if she allowed her to catch up.

"Get away from me!"

"Never!"

"I'm not interested!"

"Then I'll _make_ you interested!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

Spotting her house brought Applejack a huge sense of relief. She made an instant beeline for it.

"Big Macintosh! Code Alpha!"

The front door immediately burst open, an angry Big Macintosh standing in the doorway. His expression changed to shock when he saw who it was that was angrily chasing his younger sister. Applejack sped past him and heard him slam the door behind her and lock it.

Once inside, she collapsed on the floor. She wasn't so much _physically_ exhausted – being the greatest athlete in Ponyville and all – but, rather, _mentally_ exhausted. Her meekest friend not only loved her, but had a very unhealthy obsession with her. It frightened her.

A loud bang on the door made her jump. "Applejack! Get out here!"

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow at her, but she vigorously shook her head. He turned to frown at the door. "Sorry, Fluttershy," he said, "but AJ can't come to the door right now."

There was a pause. "Big Macintosh..."

"Eeeyup."

"You're going to keep me from seeing Applejack?"

"Eeeyup."

"... I see."

Applejack sighed in relief. Apparently, Fluttershy wasn't stupid enough to argue with a stallion that was twice her size.

"You just get along home now, okay?"

"... Sure."

The sound of hooves trotting in the other direction made Applejack sag in relief. Well, she'd manage to get rid of her for today, at least. That was enough for now.

Big Macintosh turned to look at her, the light frown never leaving his face. "Well, AJ?"

"Huh?"

"Care to explain what the hay _that_ was all about?"

Applejack sighed, then got to work on her explanation.

* * *

The next day, a letter appeared through the Apple family mailbox, addressed to Applejack. As soon as she could, she ripped it open and laid it on the floor in front of her to read it.

_Dear Applejack,_

_I'm really sorry about yesterday. Please forgive me. I completely lost my head and was being hasty and rude._

_I'd like to make it up to you, if that's okay. Please come to my cottage as soon as you can. It would mean a lot to me and we could finally talk like grown mares._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Fluttershy_

Applejack stared at the letter for about a minute, pondering if she should give in and go to Fluttershy's house. Well, she did seem sincere about the apology, but the earth pony wasn't forgetting yesterday in a hurry. She _was_ the element of honesty, though, so she couldn't _not_ believe it. Fluttershy was one of her best friends, so she had to trust her.

She smiled. Maybe Fluttershy had calmed down now and was back to her old self. Maybe yesterday had been a relapse. She'd probably had a bad day or something and be perfectly fine now. Nodding to herself, she picked up the letter and envelope in her mouth and carried them up to her room to put them away.

* * *

Applejack stopped outside of Fluttershy's front door, still nervous, but willing to put aside her fears and try for the sake of her friend. She was almost certain that everything would be alright now. She knocked on the door.

Soon enough, it opened and she saw that Angel had been the one to open it. He gave her a look of horror.

"Howdy, Angel," she said, walking past the rabbit. "May I come in?"

Angel shook his head violently. She raised an eyebrow at this as she kicked the door closed. Apparently, even Fluttershy's pet rabbit knew of the pegasus pony's problems. Looking away from Angel, she wandered around the room, mildly surprised that Fluttershy was nowhere in sight. She was about to sit down and wait for her when she heard her voice.

"Oh! Applejack!" Fluttershy said. "You came!"

Applejack turned around to see the pegasus pony's head poking around the kitchen door. She put on a smile. "Of course, sugar cube. I can't turn down a friend, now, can I?"

"One second!" Fluttershy's head disappeared. A few moments later, she came walking into the room with a tray of muffins in her mouth. Once she was near the earth pony, she stopped and put the tray on the floor. "Here, Applejack. I made you some muffins."

"Aww, gee, thanks, Fluttershy. I'm not really hungry, though. Ate a lotta apples for breakfast, ya see."

Fluttershy beamed. "Oh, you silly! I made them just for you. They're apology muffins... to make up for yesterday."

"... Yeah?"

"Uh-huh! Go ahead and try one!" She pushed the tray towards the earth pony with a hoof.

Applejack looked at the muffins, not really wanting one, but unable to refuse. "Well, shoot. Alrighty, then."

She bent down, but paused as something caught her eye. Looking over at it, she noticed that Angel was scowling, shaking his head and forming an 'x' with his arms. She quirked an eyebrow at this strange behaviour.

"Oh, don't mind Angel. He's just upset that he's not allowed any of these muffins."

Angel glared at Fluttershy, then crossed his arms, huffed and turned away.

Shrugging this off, Applejack took a bite out of one of the muffins. A delicious mixture of chocolate and vanilla rolled across her tongue. "Mmm." She swallowed it. "These are mighty tasty, sugar cube!"

Fluttershy giggled. "Thank you."

Applejack continued eating the muffin. The more she ate, however, the more her eyes seemed to droop. She found this very peculiar, as she'd been a morning pony for as long as she could remember. It was unheard of for her to be tired this early in the day.

The reality of the situation only hit her after she'd finished the muffin, when her legs gave out from under her. The last thing she remembered before darkness consumed her was collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Applejack had no idea how much time had passed when she opened her eyes. All she knew was that she was very groggy. She tried moving her hoofs, but, for some reason, she couldn't. It rather felt like they were tied down or something. Blinking several times, she tried to wake up. Her own face seemed to swim in her vision in several places at once. That was weird.

She looked down, noticing that she was sitting on a chair. Not only that, but were those ropes around her body and hooves? She shook her head to clear the drowsiness. Just what had happened?

"Ah," a soft voice said, although it sounded muffled, as though the speaker had something in their mouth, "you're awake."

Looking back up, she forced her vision to clear and her eyes to focus. What she eventually saw would have made her mouth drop, but there was apparently something gagging her. Right in front of her was Fluttershy, sitting on the ground with a comb in her teeth and brushing the blonde mane of a plush toy that looked exactly like _her_. Even worse, there were pictures of her all over the wall behind the pegasus pony and a matching rug that she was sitting on.

"Mmrrph!" she said in protest. Just what the hell was going on?

Fluttershy put the comb down and smiled. "You like it? It's my special shrine. I made it in honour of my love for you, Applejack."

Applejack scowled. "Mmrrph!"

Fluttershy's smile melted into an evil smirk. "You can't run from me anymore." She dropped the doll and stood up. "I thought it over and I'm willing to forgive your 'tumbling'... but only if you swear yourself to _me_... _forever_."

"Mmrrph mmrrph mrrrph!" Applejack had long given up on coherent sentences. It wasn't like her lunatic friend would understand her, anyway.

Fluttershy glared at her. "I _said_..." She stood on her back hooves and placed her front hooves on Applejack's knees. "_Swear yourself to me_!"

Applejack fearfully stared down the pegasus pony. She feared for her safety, but she wasn't about to be bullied into something she didn't want. She shook her head.

Fluttershy paused, lowering her front hooves back to the ground. She then smirked. "Okay, then... if that's the way you want to play it, I'll just have to... _convince_ you." She cackled. "You will be mine, Applejack! _Mine_!" She lifted her front hooves, laughing maniacally. Applejack could almost see a dark sky and lightning behind the pegasus pony.

_Aw, horseapples..._ she thought as Fluttershy's shadow fell over her.

**The End**


End file.
